TordMark
by twofictionallesbians
Summary: Mark is a senior in college and doesn't feel he has had the full experience, but lucky for him he has a friend willing to help him out.


Brushing off dust from a mauve colored leather bound book, Mark swallowed thickly and opened it up to do some much needed reasearch. It was almost time for him to graduate from college and he still hadn't gotten laid; he hadn't partied; and he hadn't gotten so wasted he couldn't show up to his morning classes. He had heard from all of his friends that these things were all nessasary to have a successful college experience- at least that's what Eduardo had told him. Being in the library was his element and currently searching through the auto biographies of those who also were majoring in what he was. Mark was double majoring in liberal arts and psychology.

As he found no details of any partying in any of the autobiographies he read he became frustrated and decided to consult a friend of his, a friend getting his degrees in both medical chemistry and engineering. Tord. As he walked down the hall though, he felt his pride become damaged, Tord was usually so reserved in his study he probably had as much experience as himself why would he ask him instead of Eduardo or mabye even Jon who was persuing a degree in the performing arts?

The truth is he had no answers to any of his questions and while Eduardo and Jon were close of friends from highschool, he had grown to be quite chummy with Tord over his years in college and often used time with him to study and compare different reasearch projects and as he found himself rapping at his dorm room door, he couldn't help but smile fondly at the memories that the two had shared together. "Tord? Are you home?" Mark started, hands behind his back as he waited. Not too much later and the door swung open to reveal Tord still in his pajamas... at noon? This was very unlike him, and was that alcohol he smelled on his breath? Very unlike him indeed.

Mark raised no questions to him though merely coming inside and plopping down on his bed like a casual neighbor. "What would you say is the highschool experience?" He asked, Tord swaggering over to sit and answer back to which he did promptly. "Well, I'd say it is lot of stress the ocassional fuck and some irrisposiblity poured top of that. I never did that last part, but it isn't required." His accent was thick but it got the point across well.

Mark nodded and counted the days left till graduation on one hand and then sighed. "I don't have near enough time to have all of these missed experiences before I graduate!" He exclaimed but stopped once Tord got up and walked over to a cabinent full of liqour. "You know, there are advantages to dorming with an alcoholic, Mark. If you want, lets get wasted and just have a good time and then you may say you had the college experience." Mark believed this to be an amazing idea, taking one of the bottles to cheers with him as they went back to the bed to hang out and play cards

What Mark didn't know is that Tord meant he would offer him the entire experience, all of it with no exceptions. Tord poured them both clear glasses of burning liqour and down the hatch easily it went for him, but Mark hacked at the flames he felt in his throat making his friend laugh and laugh until he fell off of the bed.

The two drank for hours, eventually turning on some music and dancing in the small dorm room, Tord was dancing right next to Mark which caused him some drunken confusion. "Nng, T-tord?" He questioned but was cut off by a liplock collision. He tried pulling away in suprise and it resulted in them both toppling over into the bed, alcohol in hand.

Tord tried to form coheret words, he didn't think that he was gay- or even bi! Or pan! But staring up at the man who had just kissed him and feeling the warmth of whiskey in his gut he found himself pulling Tord down into another one of those lip locks and his eyes were soon fluttering shut.

Having planned this, Tord just drunkenly kissed back, their lips sometimes overpassing eachother and rubbing saliva on the other's face. The kiss was sloppy and alot of the time never really met its mark but as they began sliding their clothes off the kiss somehow got more precise.

Mark was spooked, anxious, and unsure as he sat up to watch Tord leave small kisses down his firm and structured body. With a shakey hand he laced fingers into Tord's hair while Tord's mouth surrounded his length.

Tord turned his eyes into slits instead of having then closed so that he could gaze up at the man he was pleasuring. All uneasinesshad left his features and he was now happily leaned back on his hands as he moaned and begged for more contact.

Tord soon got tired of this game though and lulled back very suddenly off of his dick, licking his lips and stepping over to the bedside table to pull out a condom and a bottle of strawberrt flavoured lubricant. Mark watched after his complaining died down and he moved further onto the bed to positiom himself. "I uh- nnn -Tord I've never done this." He slurred as the smaller male took his position above him.

Tord seemed to change his mind though and nudged Mark into getting up so that he could lay down instead. Once he was on the sheets he turned over onto his stomach and began instructing Mark on how to dominate him. "O-okay I'm gonna- hic" He paused a moment before continuing. "I'm gonna need you to get that condom out and just slide it on like a sock." Tord instructed.

Mark seemed to fumble eith this but after a good five minutes he had it slid on and without instruction began to attempt to use the lube, rubbing it on himself and then pausing. He didn't much want to slide his fingers into Tord, he thought it was gross and told Tord to do it himself to which he did. But Tord made sure that Mark payed for not doing it by slowly rubbing the fingers inside himself with wide legs to tease his newfound lover.

Mark swallowed and then moved into position, moving Tord's hand and trying quickly to replace it with his cock. This couldn't be that hard right? He did however have much difficulty staying in during his thrusts despite his abnormal length and thickness. He couldn't even contain his breathing or noises as he tried to start slow. Mark's hands gripping Tord's thighs so tight his nails dug in and drew blood.

Soon enough mark was spilling over the edge of his limits, screaming out Tord's name and then plopping down beside him, Tord's chest covered in climax. They both breathed rather heavily and Mark glanced over to Tord. "D-does this make me gay?" He seemed worriedx as if somthing bad would happen if this one happenstance did in fact mean that he was gay.

Tord laughed a bit and shook his head, leaning over to take a swing from a brown glass bottle. "Nah, we were just having a good time." He slurred.

"What the actual fuck." A third voice. It seemed that Tom had come home from work, the two men in bed not really having paid attention to the time. Mark squealed and pulled the blanket up to cover himself and Tord, embarrasment full on his features. "I-I-I." He couldn't help but stutter. "Stay out of my liquor." Tom grumbled, walking over to lock up his cabinet before laying in his own bed to nap.

Dumbfounded Mark started to pick up his clothing and dress. "I... I should go." He slurred, but squeaked again when Tord tugged him back into bed. "You'll get in trouble if you are seen drunk on campus... stay here." He persuaded with a voice like silk.

Mark begrudgingly layed back down with him to rest, heas clouded and stomach hot. "Night..." Mark murmured and was met with a "night." In answer from Tord.


End file.
